Exen
Exen (also known as NeironExGaming, Neiro on YouTube) is a controversial Ukrainian player and hacker in Geometry Dash. He is infamous for hacking all of his major achievement, then proceeding to show aggression to those who call out the illegitimacy. Community users have traced his hacking method to be the usage of macros. Exen also stole an older copy of Fusion Z (the original version that Manix648 wished to see abandoned), hack-verified and published it without permission from Manix, Knobbelboy, or the current verifier, Geomania. He has also threatened to steal Innards from Cinci if the latter does not make sufficient progress on the level, but eventually agreed to drop the level from his sights.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFj5bhD9WTg&t=30s Exen has hacked Fusion Z, Sakupen Circles, and numerous other Extreme Demons. He has been exposed in a number of confrontations, but continues to claim against the accusations.And will strike down anyone trying to expose him (fraud strike)! History W.I.P. Conflicts * Cinci vs. Exen - around March 2018, Exen steals a copy of Innards for himself and holds Cinci for ransom.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gCBN2C7bds&t=738s He claims he will verify it, and as a result his entire channel is swamped with dislikes and hate until he eventually drops it on March 29. * Exen verifies Fusion Z - late 2018, Exen steals and verify-hacks an old leaked copy of Fusion Z. He receives backlash in return, but his fans praise him for his achievement. * Exen strikes (AndreJ HD) - October 2, 2018 for exposing him on Sakupen Circles * Exen strikes ZephiroX GD - January 2019 for exposing Exen on the usage of macros * Exen Strikes AndreJ HD - 24.4.2019 For Exposing him on Macro! (Screenshot provided) Levels Unrated Levels * 1 Second by Exen * 4x Challenge - A quadruple speed challenge level. * 6k * A Bizarre Phantasm * Abyss of Darkness - A silent megacollab, despite Exen hack-verifying it. * AoD First Part Lay - The first part of the layout of Abyss of Darkness. * Arctic Lights * Baium * Bass Challenge * Bloodbath 240hz - A fixed version of Bloodbath for 240Hz users. * Challenge - A challenge level. * Click Challenge * Corrosive Challenge * Crimson Planet * Danger of Wave * Deadlocked Challenge - A challenge level inspired by Deadlocked. * Dual Wave Challenge - A dual wave challenge level. * Easy Challenge - An easy challenge level. * EroGamer Challenge - A challenge level meant for EroGamer. * Exen Challenge - A challenge level named after himself. * Exen Challenge v2 - A challenge level named after himself. It is the sequel to Exen Challenge. * Extreme * Falling Illusion * Fracture Challenge * Fun Challenge * Fun Straight Fly * Fusion Z - A slightly buffed copy of the original version of Fusion Z that Manix648 wanted to see abandoned. It was hack-verified and published by Exen without permission from Manix, Knobbelboy, or the current verifier, Geomania. This also includes Xcy-7's old part, as this copy was first leaked when the level was finished. * God of Wave - An extremely difficult wave challenge level. * God of Wave v2 - An extremely difficult wave challenge level. It is the sequel to God of Wave. * GS One Space Fly * Hill * Illusion of Hell * IMPOSSIBLE * Impossible Level * Innards - a slightly buffed (added invisible teleport portals) version of Innards by Kaito, that he verified on 16 March 2019, 4 days after Cinci dropped verification in supposively ~25.000 attempts (hacked). * Killbot * Leaper Challenge * Lunar of Wave * Memory - A memory challenge level. * Mix Challenge * Nellon * Neon Challenge - His first level ever created. * Neon Challenge v2 * New Challenge * Planet Circles - The original, unnerfed version of Planet Circles. * PoodlePoodle 2 * RetoJacob * Sakupen Circles - A buffed version of the impossible level Sakupen Circles. * SC Big Wave - A wave segment from Sakupen Circles. * Shock * SnowBallerr * Spam Challenge - A spam challenge level. * SR Challenge * Supersonic 240hz - A fixed version of Supersonic for 240Hz users. * Swing Copter * Wave Challenge - A wave challenge level. * Wave of Bass * Wave of Fear Trivia * He was accused of hacking (specifically the utilization of macros) by many people, an even though he constantly denies that he does, the evidence is often irrefutable. References Category:Stubs Category:Hackers Category:Players